Champagne Kisses and I Do's
by FaithSky
Summary: Naomilly one shot, Wedding bells are ringing...Emily and Naomi are comfortable in their relationship but not many people know they are together! Enter the fluff! :D


**Another one shot for you all...It seems my mind can't decide what it wants to write at the moment! But I will keep persisting, just as a way to say thank you all for reading my stuff!**

**Anyhoo...Enjoy!**

I woke with a jump, I had been shaken out of a wonderful dream about god knows what, all I could remember was bright glue blazing over me, I smiled. The clock winked at me, it was far too early for my liking but we needed to get up, the big day loomed over us and I was nervous, in a good way. Groaning silently to myself I rolled over in the cocoon of sheets and was welcomed by a very naked Naomi lying underneath the covers. My eyes lit up as I noticed how her hair shot out at all angles, it was funny, her features were smiling back at me, licking her lips slightly she pushed herself forwards and leant towards me. Holding back for as long as possible, I made her want it, made her crave for me before I closed the gap and took her lips within my own. The kiss deepened, fuck it felt good, I lost myself in the intensity and then pulled away gasping for the air that Naomi had all but sucked out of me.

Naomi's fingers started tracking down my skin, blazing a trail all over my body which her sparkling eyes proudly followed; it almost felt possessive and made me tingle all over. Like Naomi was assuring herself that I was indeed hers and hers alone...I didn't mind, I'd never been a big fan of being 'owned' but I figured being under the spell of a gorgeous blonde who wanted to have sex, sex and more sex, had to be a good thing. It wasn't as if I was helpless against Naomi, I could absolutely hold my own and did the fair share of the teasing, and the relationship we shared was in no way, one way.

"Hey you..." Naomi smiled carefully, it was the smile that drives me fucking barmy; I was crazy enough around her but she keeps doing these utterly cute things that make me fall even further off the planet.

"Hey you right back!" I lean forward and kiss the smile completely off of her face, she was expecting it, but I pushed myself gingerly on top of her, fitting her waist purposely between my thighs. Naomi's face and chest start to flush as I burn kisses down her neck. Tongues and skin connect before the sparks inside me start to catch fire, one thing leading to another quickly and Naomi starts to gasp perfectly against my skin. She always feels so fucking amazing. It must be a sin, it feels too good to be anything but, laughing gently at my own thoughts I continue to kiss every inch of her body.

Reaching my hand downwards I start rubbing against her, softly at first, but my speed and pressure vary depending on her reaction. Gasping she pulls me into another kiss before allowing my tongue to once again explore. It flickers carefully across her hard nipples, biting at them gently and looping my tongue effortlessly around them she cries out in pleasure.

"Fuck...Emily, oh, don't...fucking...stop..." There is nothing that turns me on more than hearing her scream my name, makes me work harder. Dropping my head down, blazing smouldering kisses up the insides of her thigh before running my tongue along her throbbing centre. She tastes amazing, like utterly fantastic, she is wet for me and I decide to take full advantage. Slipping two fingers effortlessly inside she grasps the back of my hair so tightly it almost hurts...gradually I get faster as her hips start to rotate in a similar rhythm to my own, twitching telling me that she is close.

Her breathing increases rapidly as I continue my assault, tongue lashing vigorously, fingers moving in and out, three now, pushing her closer and closer, curling slightly as they reach inside her. I press my thumb hard against her most sensitive area, and move my tongue gradually out of the way, leaving my hand to work her over the edge. I can still taste her and I brush my mouth over her breasts...all the sensations combined into one make her fall over the edge so fast I can barely contain her. I crash my lips against her own, making her flavour every last thing that I had done to her. She was gasping and writhing beneath me as I slowed my arm and removed myself from her completely, allowing my knee to rest against her still pulsating centre, holding her whilst she came. Waiting patiently until she had regained at least some self control before collapsing down beside her and propping myself up on an elbow to regard the flushed blonde.

"You realise your mum is getting married today right?!" I said after Naomi seemed to have recovered slightly, her breathing not as savage.

"Does that mean we have to get out of bed? Tut for fuck sake..." Naomi smiled into another kiss before wrapping her arms around my waist, I snuggled into my girlfriend and let half an hour pass before I tried again to convince her that today was far too important to squander by fucking. I kissed her again before practically pushing her still extremely naked body out of bed, I jumped up and ran out of her bedroom door, sheet wrapped around me, heading for the shower.

"Bitch!" She called after me, but it was too late, Naomi was always slow in the morning, it would be cute if today was just any other day, but it wasn't...today Kieran and Gina got married.

My shower didn't take long, wasn't really fair considering this was Gina's big day and I was currently in her bathroom attempting to towel dry my hair. Naomi and I were bridesmaids, along with Kieran's niece whom none of us had actually laid eyes on until today. She was glaring at me as I left the toilet, I remembered someone saying something about her being fourteen, she looked like a right cow and I was more than happy to return to Naomi's bedroom.

"Morning Emily, love..." Gina was sat in the chair in Naomi's room in a white dressing gown, looking lovingly between the two of us. Shit, she knew what happened, she knew we were dating but I think she had guessed that we had spent all night and part of this morning fucking like rabbits. She smiled slightly as the embarrassment flashed across my face.

"Morning, Gina...you ready for today?" I decided that an innocent question would attract all attention away from me and Naomi's bad habits.

"I think so, are you two ready to stand with me and look absolutely wonderful?" I just nodded like a fucking crazy person as Naomi seemed to be thinking, it was never a good idea when she thought about something. I always ended paying for it. She licked her lips slightly before her mother decided to fill the encroaching silence.

"Who knows, you might even get with one of the groomsmen!" Gina exclaimed as she wandered off towards the front door that had just been knocked, she winked at me slightly as she walked past...I glanced over at Naomi who just had a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

"She was joking right?" My voice sounded more concerned than I thought I was, but Naomi just grabbed me and pulled me down onto her lap on the edge of her bed. Kissing me longingly for a few seconds in her own sweet attempt to reassure me. She nodded against my towel covered chest before slipping her hand up underneath the material and along the inside of my thigh. I stifled a gasp and promptly removed her hand as Kieran's niece rounded the door.

"You two best friends then or what? Don't understand how _she_ gets to be a bridesmaid yet my best friend doesn't." She pointed her chubby little teenage finger at me, I felt like saying 'because I'm fucking her daughter, that's why' but figured Naomi would have this one covered.

"Because she is fucking Gina's daughter...I mean, she is fucking me...that's why Emily here gets to be a bridesmaid, we're not just _friends_, we are girlfriends...like gay and shit!" Naomi's words made my cheeks flush slightly and I laughed a little at the confusion that wrapped itself around our new friend as Naomi's lips met my own. She must have frowned for a few whole minutes before screwing up her face in obvious disgust and storming off. Naomi and I just laughed.

"Sweetheart, don't get me wrong I love you both and am so glad you are happy together, but if you could not make Kieran's niece cringe and turn into a quivering dummy that would be fantastic..." Gina popped a smile around the door, Naomi and I nodded in response before continuing to help each other on with our dresses. Once we were ready, well except for our hair, we wandered out into the kitchen where an excited looking Gina and a still disturbed looking fourteen year old sat.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves...I'm Naomi, Gina's daughter and this is my girlfriend; Emily." I gave her my best hello smile and offered her my hand in greeting. She smiled back between gritted teeth and as I expected shied away from actually taking my outstretched hand, after all she really did have no idea where it had been. After the stupidly expensive hairdresser had finished putting endless amounts of tiny flowers in Gina's hair and attacking Naomi and me with a comb and some hairspray, we were off.

Naomi took my hand defiantly in her own and laced our fingers together for the entire journey, a few solemn glances from Gina lead to a few smiles being exchanged, she was happy for us and I loved her for it. It didn't take long for our procession to reach the registry office and the little chapel that resided within the walls.

It was a small affair, only a few select families and friends had been invited, maybe fifty or sixty people were crowded into the chapel. It was lovely, really well worked and the obvious love between Gina and Kieran was amazing, even I had butterflies in my stomach. Admittedly my feeling was enhanced by the fact that for the entire ceremony, Naomi was running her fingers up and down my back. It felt so good, I just wanted to fuck her right here, figured it probably wouldn't go down too well though, especially considering the fact that my family were sat in one of the front rows.

After the "I do's" and the obligatory kiss we were all whisked away to the reception party and after the three glasses of champagne I had already indulged in, I was feeling slightly tipsy. Naomi had wandered off somewhere to mingle with her family and I was just sat on a chair swaying faintly. It had all been so perfect.

The food was nice and the flowers were exquisite, so many different colours twirling together...I was overwhelmed by the whole thing...and to top it all off, as I watched Kieran and Gina on the dance floor, I could tell just how in love they were. I found myself wondering if Naomi and I shared even half that amount of love, whether we would even make it to the stage in our relationship where everything just seemed to click so perfectly. Everything was so fragile and in that moment I couldn't help but think about what would happen if either one of us did anything to ruin it. It wasn't a thought I enjoyed so I downed the rest of my vodka and coke in a vague attempt to rid myself of the terrible notion that was ever losing Naomi. Thankfully I was quickly rescued as a chair was pulled up beside me and a pair of soft lips dropped a perfect kiss onto my cheek.

"Stop thinking, everything is so much easier if you don't try to reflect on the world around you." Naomi was always so deep when she had been drinking and the fact that she grew in confidence about showing everyone that we were actually properly together was amazing. I took her hand in my own and left a few steaming kisses over her neck and she chuckled slightly into my hair.

"Dance with me?" I stood up and took her hand carefully in my own, pulling slightly in the direction of the dance floor. I couldn't quite get my ears around what the music was, but it was bouncy, and I wanted to dance with my girlfriend. I half expected Naomi to say no and just wander away, but she stood up purposefully, intertwining her fingers with my own and walking side by side with me to the flashing lights. We held hands and jigged around for a bit, hips meeting every so often and hands brushing against each other whenever possible.

The music turned and I recognised it instantly 'Edge of Desire' by John Mayer, it was slow and almost sensual. I looked embarrassed as Naomi pulled me in towards her, it was a public show of affection...PDA, she hated it, every time I made her kiss me in public or hold hands or well everything! But here she was holding my waist so tightly next to hers that I couldn't help but feel completely at home, I snaked my arms up around her neck and we just swayed, elegantly, wrapped up in each other.

"You know people can see us right?" I whispered against her neck, I didn't want the moment to just fall apart, so I kept my voice as quiet as possible.

"Let them stare, I want the world to know how much I love you..." She pulled her head back slightly and just gazed into my eyes, she was an amazing dancer and I felt completely safe in her arms. Blonde hair fell over my face as she leant in and kissed me, softly at first but then deeper as I allowed her tongue to explore past my lips. She was kissing me, in public, shit, in front of my parents. As she pulled away we were still locked together but I couldn't help but steal a glance towards where my parents were sat, mouths were open in shock, mum's knuckles had turned an odd shade of white as she clung to the table cloth so tightly. Guess they knew...they're daughter was gay...and completely in love with the blonde currently residing in her arms.

"Now; how about we get the fuck out of here for a bit? Not like they are going to miss us!" Naomi looked into my eyes and a glint of lust whistled through her gaze, I smiled and cupped her cheeks, kissing her completely honestly. I didn't care who saw, she loved me, I loved her and now the whole world knew. Looking over at Gina I realised that she was right, her mum was far to engrossed in everyone's company that I'm sure she wouldn't miss us for an hour or so.

"Thought you would never ask..." With that she took my hand and we were gone.

**Well there you have it, more Naomilly fluff to keep my mind away from the shit time they have been having in season 4 so far...**

**Once again please review, your comments make me so happy I could write more fan fiction...Now there is an idea! :D Love you all!! **


End file.
